The Mission Series: Day Eight Sexy Beast
by Obi the Kid
Summary: It was a long and boring mission...and QuiGon has a...stalker?


TITLE: The Mission Series - Day Eight: Sexy Beast

AUTHOR: Obi the Kid PG

SUMMARY: Pre-TPM. It was a long and boring mission…

FEEDBACK: Yes, please.

ARCHIVE: Ask me first.

MY WEBSITE The characters and venue of Star Wars are copyrighted to Lucas Films Limited. The characters not recognizable from this venue are copyrighted to Tracy C. Knight. The story is the intellectual property of Tracy C. Knight and is copyrighted to her. She makes no profit from the writing or distribution of this story.

Day Eight: Sexy Beast

The short, round man with the squatty legs stood up and called an end to the negotiation meetings…for lunch break. A collective sigh was heard around the

large room as the gray-skinned Governor Pregas Palto raised his three arms and announced that food would be served in the dining hall if any of the participants chose to enjoy the free meal.

Qui-Gon Jinn whispered to his apprentice that he had an errand to run and would return shortly. He hurried out of the room, fully aware of the fluttering eyes that followed him until he reached the door.

Those eyes belonged to a middle-aged woman who'd been not so subtly flirting with the master Jedi since their arrival on Galos. She was similar in appearance to Palto, but her skin was a dark blue and her eerie yellow eyes dominated her face. After watching Jinn leave, she wandered over to his apprentice who stood quietly watching the parties leaving the conference hall for lunch. Obi-Wan Kenobi felt her presence behind him before he saw her. He turned and bowed.

"Knight Kenobi, you will be dining alone this afternoon?"

"Yes, Madam, I will."

"Where did that sexy beast of a master of yours go?"

Obi-Wan's eyebrows went up and he immediately pinned his lips together, momentarily at a loss for words.

"He is a fine specimen of a man. Whew! Where did he run off to?"

"He had an errand to take care of. He'll be back after lunch."

The woman was fanning her face now with two of her four hands as she continued. Looking up at Obi-Wan she said, "There are some incredible beings in this galaxy but he is just a sexy beast! Never in my life have a seen anything like him."

Doing everything in his power not to burst out laughing, Obi-Wan felt his eyes beginning to tear up. He took several deep breaths to try and quell the urge explode into hysterics. The woman continued. He didn't know how long he could contain his emotions.

"Do you see how he walks? That robe flowing out like that, the bounce he has in his step…that strut he does. And that hair. I'd like to run my fingers through that all night long. I can only dream of what that strong chest looks like under all of those tunics. I bet my man is RIPPED! My oh my! Is it hot in here?"

Obi-Wan kept his mouth shut and shrugged. But this couldn't last much longer.

"Don't you think he's a sexy beast?"

"He's my teacher. I prefer to see him as my ah…teacher."

"Is he married? He has to be married. Something that fine…mmph! Whew!"

"No, he's not married. Jedi do not marry nor do we form those types of attachments."

"Shame. I would swipe him up like gravy. So, no attachments, you just kiss and run, huh? I could deal with that."

The boy tried desperately not to roll his eyes. This was not a conversation he should be having. "No. No attachments. Not even uh temporary ones."

The woman was stunned, her yellow eyes became huge moon-like orbs. "You mean, he's a…he…he doesn't…he's never…he can't…oh, this has to change. You mean a hunk of flesh like that man can never…oh my! Then his whole game is just a tease. How cruel. Well, if he could marry, I'd claim him."

Noticing the silver band around her wrist, Obi-Wan asked the most obvious question. "That is a wedding band, is it not, Madam? You are already married?"

She glanced at the shining metal, "Sure is and yes I am. Doesn't matter. On Galos, many men and women marry more than one at a time. Keeps things from getting boring. We wear a band for each commitment we have. Currently though I'm only married to one man. My beloved Pregas Palto."

The drink that Obi-Wan had just lifted to his lips, came spurting out of his mouth, just missing the female target in front of him. "You're married to the Governor?"

"I sure am. But I'm not done with your master yet. Jedi or not, I'd like to have a few moments with him. Sexy Beast! Whew! It's been good talking to you, Knight Kenobi. I'm sure we'll see each other again." With a wink and seductive smile, she floated away leaving Obi-Wan to wipe at the tears of laughter that were finally forcing their way through his unsuccessful façade. He had to find Qui-Gon. And soon.

He found him talking to the Governor's aide, the tall, slim blue-skinned being named Maltos. Qui-Gon excused himself upon Obi-Wan's approach as he took a sip of the beverage that Maltos has offered him. Noticing the boy's watery eyes and silly grin, he had no idea what type of news he was bringing with him. Obi-Wan looked around to make sure they were out of listening range to any others before he spoke.

"Master, did you know you were a sexy beast?"

Qui-Gon straightened himself. "What?"

"That short, round blue woman in there with the creepy yellow eyes? She's got it bad. She's sort of uh…lusting after you. She thinks you're a sexy beast and that you're a fine specimen of a man." All it took was for Obi-Wan to hear himself saying those words and he lost it. He started laughing out loud, so happy to be able to release his pent up silliness. "Oh and that's not all. It gets better. She's married, but evidently people on this planet have no qualms about having more than one spouse at a time. She's only married to one person right now though. Governor Palto."

Qui-Gon had picked the wrong time to take a drink. The liquid flew outwards, landing directly on Obi-Wan's tunic, turning it a lovely shade of purple. "Obi-Wan so help me…"

"I should have warned you not to drink. Master I am not making this up. I'm not that good, trust me. She's got it for you. Bad. She wants a couple minutes alone with you." He giggled. "I told her that Jedi are not allowed attachments, but that didn't seem to phase her. All she wants is her sexy beast."

The tall master leaned down towards his apprentice, "Please stop saying that. I am not a sexy beast."

"Yes, I know that, Master. But she was almost drooling as she spoke of you. It was hysterically disgusting."

"I need to avoid being cornered by her. Don't leave my side for the rest of the day."

"Master…"

"I mean it, Obi-Wan. While their customs here are obviously very…casual…if Palto finds out about this, it could damage our relationship and our mission."

"I'm under the impression that it could help things somewhat. Perhaps you should…"

"NO! I am not going to be anyone's sexy beast. Nor will I pretend to be just to help move negotiations along."

"But, Master," Obi-Wan leaned as close as he could, whispering low. "You have heard these people talk? And what they say? They say nothing. They just babble during their speeches. It's no wonder they never agree. They don't make any sense. How can you agree to nonsense? This mission might go on forever unless we can help push things along."

Qui-Gon came to Obi-Wan's level and locked gazes with him. "Not in this lifetime. You can be her sexy beast if you like, but I am not getting involved."

"I'm only seventeen. Too young to be a sexy anything."

"Oh you are? The Governor's two daughters don't seem to think so. And you're almost eighteen."

"Master!"

"I've seen them looking at you. Watch your back, Padawan. And keep Yellow Eyes away from me. Come on, lunch is over. We need to get back."

The pair strolled together into the meeting hall, sat down and tried not to look in any direction in which hungry eyes loomed.

END


End file.
